


Never again

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Steve saves Jonathan





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> Jimonclizzysapheal asks How about a fanfic where steve meets lonnie when he goes to see jonathan. Steve finds lonnie hitting jonathan so intervenes?

Steve had heard from Jonathan's mother that Jonathan and Will were staying with Lonnie, their father for the weekend. She was agitated and biting her nails as though she was worried about something but Steve had dismissed it and asked for Lonnie’s address so that he could visit his boyfriend. 

 

Joyce eyed Steve, her eyes going wide before she wrote the address down. 

 

“Are you sure that you want to go see Jonathan this weekend? He'll be back in Monday and then you can see him.” Joyce held the paper in her hand, hesitant to give it to Steve. 

 

“Yes. I do. It's his birthday tomorrow and I want to spend it with him. I'm sure that Lonnie won't mind about me being there will he? He knows about Jonathan?” 

 

Joyce nods. “He does but Steve…” 

 

Steve grins, “Everything will be fine! I'll see you Monday.” 

 

                                          *

 

But Steve gets it now, at least he thinks he does. Joyce's hesitation about all of this. 

 

When he knocked on the door to Lonnie’s it had been Will who opened the door, who rushed to him and hugged him tightly, it had been Will that told him that Lonnie was currently beating up Jonathan in the living room, his brother had been tied down and Lonnie hadn't stopped for the last fifteen minutes. 

 

“Wait here.” Steve had led him to his car, opening the passenger door for the youngest Byers and going to the trunk of his car, getting his bat out. 

 

“Steve…” Will’s voice is hoarse and his eyes were red. Steve hadn't noticed it before. 

 

“It won't take long kid. I'm gonna go and get him and we're going home. Okay?” 

 

Will nods. 

 

Steve doesn't waste any time heading into Lonnie's home. He enters and his heart drops. Jonathan is tied to the heater that sits in the living room and Lonnie is punching him in the face. 

 

“You know I thought that if I beat you enough times, you'll figure out that maybe liking boys ain't your thing. But I see that I need to do a little more. Maybe have some whore come over. Show you a good time and then you'll know what you're missing.” 

 

Jonathan shakes his head and Lonnie hits him again. 

 

Steve can't take it anymore..

 

“Step away from him.” 

 

Lonnie turns around, Jonathan stares  at him through swollen eyes. 

 

“And who the fuck are you?” 

 

Steve steps closer to the two men, his bat raised.

 

“I'm Jonathan's boyfriend and you're gonna step away from him right now or get your ass beat by a eighteen year old with a bat.” 

 

Lonnie shrugs, he moves closer to Steve. 

 

Before he has a chance to do anything Steve swings, hitting Lonnie across the face and the man hits the ground. 

 

He's out cold. 

 

Steve drops the bat and rushes to Jonathan. 

 

“You..” 

 

“I love you kid, he isn't going to hurt you again. Do you understand me?” 

 

Jonathan nods. 

 

Steve gets him free and pulls him into a hug. 

 

“Never again. No one will ever hurt you again.”


End file.
